


I've Caught Up Now

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Getting Together, I wrote this like five years ago, M/M, i love them, the end of a 6000 year slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: After the events of the Apocalypse, Aziraphale has a decision to make.





	I've Caught Up Now

                The smell of old books hit Crowley in the face as he stepped into the small Soho bookshop. He grinned, making his way through the winding bookshelves and towers of loose books to the back room. Pushing open the door, he called out softly. “So I see that you got your books back. How did you go about doing that?”

                Aziraphale jumped at the question, nearly spilling the hot chocolate he was holding onto his tartan sweater. He turned, smiling brightly at the demon as though they hadn’t seen each other in a hundred years, which of course, wasn’t true, and set down the mug.

                “A little warning next time?” Crowley was suddenly at his side within a blink.

                “You didn’t answer my question,” He replied, also not answering the question posed to him. Raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, he pulled the angel closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Aziraphale blushed.

                “I talked with Adam,” he gently extracted himself from Crowley’s grip. “Well, actually, he talked with me. I really am very bad at lying. He saw that I wasn’t as happy with the books I had and somehow managed to bring back every single one of the old ones. I didn’t ask how.”

                “That was nice of him.” Crowley tried to pull the angel back in, but Aziraphale quickly ducked away. The demon frowned. “Why are you so jumpy today, angel?” His angel _was_ acting strange. Why wouldn’t he let him touch him? Yesterday, in the park, Crowley had kissed him, and Aziraphale hadn’t minded at all. In fact, he had responded quite readily. Aziraphale didn’t look at him.

                “Actually Crowley, um.” He fidgeted. “I have some things to do.” The demon didn’t move. “Some important things.” He still didn’t move. “Crowley…” The angel took a deep breath. “Please leave.” _That_ got Crowley’s attention. He stared at Aziraphale in shock. The angel turned away so that he couldn’t see Crowley’s face. “Please…”

                “…. Alright. If you say so.” He turned and went to the door, then stopped, turning back. “Aziraphale-“

                “Please!” Crowley left, angry and hurt.

 

                Once he was gone, Aziraphale sat heavily at the table, which was covered in papers, and stared at the wall until he heard the door slam. Then he shoved the papers on the floor and rested his head on his arms, sobbing. He loved Crowley, loved him with all of his heart, and while he could finally admit that to _himself_ , he couldn’t admit it out loud. The look on Crowley’s face as he left had broken his heart, but if _they_ knew that he was romantically involved with a demon, they would more than likely send him back. His freedom would be gone forever. And forever was a very long time.

               

                Crowley didn’t come to the bookshop the next day. He didn’t come to the bookshop the day after either. For almost 48 hours straight Aziraphale paced, not knowing what to do, debating with himself as to what to do, the best course of action. On the third day, he gave up, and went out.

 

                The sky was overcast, giving the park an eerie glow. Aziraphale pulled his jacket tighter to himself and walked with his head down towards the duck pond. Suddenly, he slammed into someone and fell to the ground with a squeak.

                “Oh I’m… Oh. It’s you.” Aziraphale looked up to see Crowley standing over him, a disdainful look on his face. He scrambled up, acutely aware of his now wrinkled clothes.

                “Crowley..! I wanted to talk to you.” He went to continue when the other cut him off with a scoff.

                “I’m sure you did.” The demon turned, starting to walk away.

                “No!” He reached out and grabbed at Crowley’s arm, catching the sleeve. “Wait, please!” Crowley stopped but didn’t turn back. “I have something to say to you, please just listen to me.” The demon finally turned, staring at him. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I really am. No,” he held up his free hand to stop Crowley from speaking. “Don’t say anything please. Just listen.” He paused for a fraction of a second, gathering himself. “I was wrong to send you away before; I see that now. Especially after we…” He swallowed, stopping himself. “Please forgive me.” Crowley shook his head, an unbelieving smile spreading on his face.

                “You really think that _that_ will convince me to talk to you? Cause it won’t.” He pulled his arm away and started away again. Tears sprang into Aziraphale’s eyes. He didn’t move for a moment as Crowley took a few steps.

                “Please…” Crowley ignored him. After another moment, he steeled himself and ran after him, grabbing his arm again, pulled him around so they were face to face, and kissed him hard. The demon stiffened in surprise, then relaxed into the kiss, sliding his arms around Aziraphale’s waist and pulling him closer. The movement caught the angel by surprise, and he squeaked again, causing Crowley to smile and pull away, eyes wide and gazing at his angel.

                “I love you, Zira.” Aziraphale’s breath hitched, but he offered a shy smile back.

                “I… I love you too. I’m sorry… I was afraid but I-“  
                “Shh, it’s okay, angel. I forgive you.”

                “Thank you,” he sniffed, blinking back a fresh wave of tears. Crowley chuckled quietly, leaning in to kiss away the tears that escaped onto his cheeks.

                “Don’t cry, we have eternity together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this like five years ago and I haven't seen the Amazon show yet so bare with me. I love them both so much I cry every time.


End file.
